Death Note: The Legacy of Kira
by HadrasVorshoth
Summary: A Note is found by Misa Amane's son, as he lives with his adopted family in the UK. Can John Crowe prevent following his father's legacy, destroy the Disciples of Kira, and also save the girl? Read to find out!


**Death Note: The Second Coming of Kira**

**By Dyldo**

There were many things about the Kira murders that were left unresolved, at least, to us, the public.

They knew, by the end, that Kira needed a face to kill. There was a vague idea that a name was needed too, but it didn't always necessitate a criminal was safe if a name was not given, especially after the Sakura TV events.

Then, after fair few years, Kira disappeared from existence… Mostly.

There was a small case inside the politics of a particular business in Japan where various officials had heart attacks, and one man rose to the top. It is believed that he was a Kira, but not the original, as he had no ideals other than serving his own rise to the top. He was found dead not long after he was made CEO, dead of a heart attack.

No-one in the public knew about the Death Note, although there was much speculation as to what kind of thing would be used to kill Kira's victims. The concept of a book came up many times, but it begged the question what would would happen if they erased the names, so the idea was discarded.

Then… Kira vanished completely, with a few copy-cat killings on a smaller scale occurring in many places. The last one was in Belgium, where a old man was stabbed just above his stomach, and he bled to death. A note was left by the corpse: _Watashi wa Kira desu._

Roughly translated, this meant _I am Kira._

The police determined officially that this wasn't a real Kira case, but it was someone trying to emulate Kira, and considering there is no way to induce a heart attack, various kinds of killings occurred. Stabbing in the heart became quite common in a lot of murder cases.

These fake Kiras were eventually named by the mass media as the Disciples of Kira, which sort of was making Kira himself compared to Jesus Christ, which lead to various cults and suchlike decrying him as the Antichrist.

This lead to a surge in apocalyptic messages from religons worldwide, but it was nothing that anyone could ignore.

The Disciples eventually stopped for a period of 3 years, approximately 10 years after the theorised end of the original Kira. Obviously, Interpol never released whether the original Kira was dead or not, so there was a lot of speculation as to whether the Disciples were really him or not.

Then, after the 3 years… There was a message in the news, similar to L's broadcasts, and also similar to the theorised second Kira's broadcasts.

_To the people of the world, we have a message to you. As some of you have theorised, the Kiras which had the power to give a heart attack to individuals of impure intent have retired. We have been merely filling their position in this world. Those who interfere with our noble goal will be killed, about as swiftly as the original Kira had. We do know about the method through which the Kiras killed, and we would like to request that anyone has that method under their control find some way to assist us. We are involved in every media on the planet. We will ensure that as many criminals are mentioned by name in the news as possible. If you do have the tool, then we hope that you carry on with the ideals left by the first Kira. We will help you any way we can, except that we do understand that secrecy is required for you to function without fear… We're not exactly revealing our true identities either, so we totally sympathise._

Then the broadcast ended, and some of the major television and radio stations were hit by EMP blasts. This caused a lot of confusion.

By this point I was about 16. I understood the goals of the Disciples, but I also saw the mass amount of killings that had been done in Kira's name that weren't with even the semblance of justice.

Normal killings had pretty much stopped everywhere, and everyone was using Kira as an excuse.

It sickened me.

I was born somewhere towards the end of Kira's original reign.

I have no idea who my parents are, but anyone who tries to guess thinks I'm slightly Japanese. I have brown hair that goes blonde easily in the summer, slightly tanned skin naturally, but not so much that I'm particularly brown, just enough to make me find suntanning pointless.

My eyes are somewhere between brown and yellow, with the left one slightly closer to yellow.

There's not much to say about my tastes, my interests… I like to do well at school, but I'm not perfect at everything… For example, I really suck at gym, and also am not all that good in art, or even in design and technology. I have a slight aptitude for languages, and eventually I will learn Japanese, as I love watching anime, especially the darker sort with lots of death.

Um… That's another thing that I suppose is interesting. I'm fascinated by death, and the concept of there being beings that controlled or manipulated the process of a life ending.

I'm not exactly a goth, I suppose… However there are those who have compared me to one, as I wear mostly black clothes, I like a little bit of jewelry, like a small necklace with some small charm on it, and also, I like metal music.

I'm not completely handsome in what is generally liked around here in the part of Britain I live in. Round here the general feeling amongst the females is that the ideal man is basically a butt-ugly rugby player, with lots of muscles in places unneeded, and drinks gallons instead of pints.

It really, really sucks to be the skinny guy who plays with his hair a lot around here, especially if you're a teenager who is trying to get into the fascinating world of dating and suchlike…

Although, apart from a few interesting individuals with similar minds to my own, there are few women I have been interested in. Romance is for the weak, I often think, and ignore some of the more obviously fake-sounding people who feign interest in me.

I was adopted by the Crow family when I was still a baby, which was, as I said prior, towards the end of Kira's reign.

My name, at least, so far as my records show, is David Crow. The orphanage that took me in did have a name for me left by my mother in my cradle, as I was given to them in the stereotypical orphanage in a movie scenario- cradle left at door, doorbell run, mother runs away.

Can you tell that I'm a little jaded about that? I get so many people asking me about my mother and father if they find out I was adopted, that it gets incredibly tiring.

I suppose there's not helping it… My given name by my mother was Soichiro Amane.

Yeah. As far as I can tell, I was either named by or named based on, the former model, currently dead, Misa Amane. I'd love to brag about that, but it's kinda weird when you consider that your potential mother is fap material for most of the male population that are interested in Japanese models… She was involved in multiple porn movies too, most of which I have indeed accidentally run into, which is also kinda weird for me, if you think she's my mother.

As for Soichiro, the only Soichiro I've been found that's related to Miss Amane is the father of her fiancé, Light Yagami, the man who was heavily involved in the Kira investigations towards the end, at least, so the internet seems to think, who actually has a similar body type to me.

So, I suspect I was named after Light's father, who died in the Kira killings somewhere in the middle of the original period, and Misa Amane.

So, that means that I am the son of a gothic Lolita girl and a smart-ass prettyboy policeman.

GREAAAAT. Just the sort of thing I want people to know about so that they can make fun of me… It's already bad enough with the constant questioning about why hentai is hot, which by the way is not something I view, as hentai is actually mostly pretty boring compared to real sex, especially the less awkward-due to drink sex…

But, as I may have already said, I care not for my mother and my father, for they abandoned me at this orphanage in order to die. Luckily, none of the officials at the orphanage made the connection to the model, as she has more of a Japanese fanbase than a British one, which has been steadily dwindling since her death. From my working out, her body shape became bigger precisely two years before her death, when she went on a year long holiday. Despite her attempt to hide it, there was small amounts of rumours on the internet, helped some by paparazzi pictures of her on a beach, carrying a lot of weight.

From my calculations, it was one week after that picture was taken that she flew to the UK, gave birth, abandoned me at an orphanage, then somehow lost all trace of her pregnancy other than slightly wider hips in her pictures, which was unnoticed by all except the few anally retentive fans she had, then died after a year and a few months.

As for my father, he disappeared off the radar, but it's kinda obvious that he was killed by Kira if you search for the rumours surrounding him on the internet…

But… My own tale with the Death Note was somewhat unrelated to that with which my parents were involved.

Oh yeah. I totally know about the Death Note.

Hmm. Better start this properly… Okay, let's roll with a flashbacky-type thing that leads into a story which leads into my potential future. Let's ROCK! Let's ROLL! OUT OF CONTROL!

I was 16, as I said prior. I had mentioned that there was a message left by the Disciples of Kira on multiple media streams. As I said, I was disgusted.

So, what did I do? I carried on with life as usual.

_This tool… It must've had a limited usage, which ran out. Otherwise, why would the Kira stop? Damn, I wish I knew a bit more about my parents… I'd ask the orphanage, but then they'd twig that I'm related to the famous model, and then they'd put me in contact with Misa's family. I doubt that I can extract anything useful about Kira from them, they had very little involvement, at least so far as the rumours say._

That whole school year, from the message in January, to my birthday in May, all the way through to my final GCSE exam, I pondered as to the identity of Kira. It was frustrating, as no-one else cared much, other than the police and the eternally anonymous Disciples.

Many people wore the badges showing the unofficial heart with wings that was the symbol of a Kira supporter, but it became more of a fashion thing than anything else.

Many people disliked the badges, as it was not too dissimilar to wearing a Nazi symbol, but people carried on wearing them all the same. Some wore the badges as a rememberance for those few innocent that were killed. People who the various fake Kira had killed needlessly.

I didn't wear the badge, as I was in two minds about it, ever since I googled the name Amane and found a connection to Kira.

Why support a killer or remember those his followers killed when it is highly possible that he was the one responsible for your parents deaths?

I was tempted to wear a lycra suit and fight crime across the city whenever I thought that thought, but I suppose my potential career as Batman MkIII [every geek knows that Robin takes on the role in the comics eventually… I've never read that part of the comics, but Wikipedia is very useful for any comic book reader with a limited budget] would have to wait.

As I said prior, it was my final exam, and I had finished my paper with half an hour left, as I was sometimes prone to do, finding some elements easy, and others merely challenging. So, I checked my paper. Then I checked it again.

Then I started to drift off to sleep.

I suppose it was then I realised something was wrong, once I was dreaming. Most of my dreams involve Mickey Mouse trying to kill me using laser vision and tentacles, a result of the internet and cartoons polluting my brain and also my adopted father jumping out at me in a rather spooky Mickey Mouse costume when I was just a baby. Bit of trauma there, methinks.

But in this dream, I saw… a empty white space.

But I had a body. I looked down, and realised that I was slightly taller than usual.

I knew this was a dream, but I didn't wake up immediately as I wanted to.

I walked around, despite being apparently in mid-air.

The thought of falling came into my mind, and I felt a rush of air, but I didn't fall. I just caused a bit of wind.

When it happened, I was pondering if I was dead or not.

I suppose the word 'dead' in my mind was what opened the gate.

A giant doorway appeared in the whiteness, black and terrible and covered in lots of really detailed, almost lacy details.

The door, or gate, that sealed it vanished, and a being came out.

To describe the being that was before me would be simple. Spikey hair, a few skulls here and there.

To those of you who were involved in the Kira investigation, you know who I'm speaking of.

Ryuk.

It looked at me, and laughed. It laughed for a long time.

Bear in mind that I knew this was a dream, so for all I knew, this was just a new monster that would give chase to me.

But, for some reason I wasn't scared.

It was like greeting an old friend, after they've been to the shop for a really long time.

A part of me decided to be brave.

"Are you a god of death?", I asked, thinking of the Kira's Disciples message from January.

The being nodded, then asked a question of its own. "English?", it said, its voice clearly having a strong but also slightly raspy Japanese accent to it.

I nodded too, finding it difficult to speak now.

The Shinigami stared at me for quite a while, then it picked up a pen. It pulled out a big, thick, scary-looking book, and looked like he was contemplating something for a moment.

Then he put the pen back and walked back through the gate again, leaving me alone in a featureless blank space.

Well, featureless for a bit. It turned into my usual nightmare, of me fighting various twisted versions of loveable children show characters with nothing more but a scythe that I could barely handle. I can manage to kill Barney, but then I usually wake up when Omega Mickey lasers me into dream-death.

Then I woke up, and found that in the exact same position of Omega Mickey was one of the teachers that was walking up and down the desks, checking we weren't cheating.

After the exam finished, which was seconds after that, I got my stuff and ran outside.

I'm alone most of the time, since a lot of my friends, especially the former drug users and more rebellious ones had dropped out of school. The more geeky ones get along with me, but most of them are really condescending, as, despite being in the top set in everything, I was not eligible to do the further courses, having not been in the top set in the year before GCSE, when I was doing my Key Stage 3…

So, I had no friends other than an unofficial girlfriend and various former friends who aren't in school any more.

So, when the second interesting thing that happened that day happened, it was kinda unnoticed by everyone else.

A thin black object hit me on my head.

I fell over, mostly in shock than actual impact, and then looked at the book.

It reminded me of the ominous thick book the Shinigami had.

I picked it up, then got up.

_Death Note?_

Something clicked in my head. Kira. Needs a name. Death God had a book with a pen.

I opened it.

_1. The human whose name is written in this book shall die._

_2. Both the first and last name must be written in order for this to take place._

_3. This note will not take effect unless the face of the person named is in the mind of the writer. In this fashion, others of the same name will not be affected._

_4. If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of the name being written, it will happen._

_5. If no cause is written, then the person will simply die of a heart attack._

_6. After writing the cause, details of the death can be written in the next 6 minutes, 40 seconds._

After that page, there were a bunch of lesser rules that were related to the first ones, like _The Death Note cannot be used to kill anyone over the age of 124_ and so on.

My first thought was a quote from my favourite movies.

_This is heavy, doc…_

I thought of the Disciples, and their misguided killings. I thought of Kira. Of my mother. Of all those innocents that feared being killed by Kira's aftermath.

By having the note, I was now the next Kira. All I had to do was write a name, any name.

I felt a perverse sense of curiosity as to whether it was real.

So, I wrote the name of the school's most popular guy, Jamie Krona.

I imagined his face. Then I left details.

_Trips over the big rock nearby where the old gorse bush is. Lands on his head. Concussion leads to death. __Mutters the word "Kira" over and over again, as though he was afraid of the Disciples so much that he was descending into madness._

I supposed that was sufficient detail, right?

I really didn't like Jamie, as he had made my life a living terror in primary school. Ever had a kid smash your face into a wall, leaving a scar which lasted years and a sense of distrust whenever being around anyone? Stuff like that leaves you a little angry, even almost 8 years afterwards.

Then I went home.

I switched on the news, expecting to hear of his death.

I didn't. It was a bit irritating, but a minor death in a small city wouldn't make the news for a fair few days, especially one hour after it had happened.

So, I went on the interactive red button news feature, then looked for criminals.

_Max Raghope, aged 24, raped 39 girls in the private school before being caught and arrested. He is currently being questioned, as police believe help was given to him to get into the school. See In Depth for more details._

"Excellent" I whispered, before getting out my note.

Looking back, I was lucky no-one was home.

I wrote the name the moment his image appeared on the screen.

Then I realised that I wouldn't find out about the death for a while, as he was in a cell somewhere, and it would be covered up.

The death note could still be fake, for all I knew.

_Damn. Perhaps if I killed someone famous, like the US President or some miscellaneous celebrity… Maybe Jamie Oliver?_

I couldn't work out what to do. I simply couldn't decide what to do. I would need access to a police database or something in order to do this properly… Or become a security guard in a prison where criminals are kept…

_I don't want to kill innocents… Okay, sure, if Jamie is killed, he's MOSTLY an innocent, but he still is a vindictive little bastard… Hmm. I'm on the edge of a knife here. I could use this to further myself and my understanding of the human condition… Or, I could just go on a crazed writing spree…_

_Also, if it's real, won't I have a problem if anyone else finds it?_

I flicked through the rules.

_Anyone who touches this note will be able to see the God of Death the book belongs to in the world of the Death Gods._

_Bugger. That's going to put a crimp in my style if I have to hide it… Could I bury it? No… That would make it rot, probably. Hey, How come I can't see my Death God?_

I decided to hide the book under my mattress that night, as I had no idea how I would get names and images for it.

I had a feeling that something like this would only come up once in my whole life, and without the notebook, there is very little things of a semi-supernatural nature ever to come to me.

A life without any sense of magical and divine things? Pssht. Why have that when you can Avada Kedava?

My last thought before sleeping was what would happen if I wrote a fictional character down that I can see the image of and the name of.

_

I woke in the featureless blank world, as I had before.

The gate opened, and the Death God appeared.

"Yo!" he said cheerfully.

"Hi…" I muttered warily, "You okay?"

"Yeah. How about you, eh? Hows my Note going for ya?"

"YOUR Note?" I asked, slightly surprised, but not really, not in the deepest core of my mind.

"Yeah. I got a third one, seeing how the first one is still in the human world, the second one's here" he patted his thick book, "and the third one's the one underneath your head in the real world…"

"Real world? Is this the world of the Death Gods?"

"Hah! This blank space? No. This is the space within the portal that goes between our worlds. You shouldn't be stuck here, so the King told me to send down a Death Note so you were pushed into our world when you eventually die."

"Oh. So… Are you able to enter my world?"

"Yes. But… It might kill you. There has never been more than one being in the portal at the same time."

"Bring it on. Having a Death Note is all about risk… Might as well play them high whilst I've still got beginner's luck…"

The Death God laughed, a rough but cheerful sound.

"You would allow yourself to die, simply so that the natural state of beings happens again? You are most different from the one who was named Kira…"

That made the small curious part of my mind… curious again.

"Hey, who was the first Kira anyway?"

The God's smile dropped slightly. Then it looked directly at me, its face… well, kinda as solemn as a face which looks more like a mask with a big grin on it can.

It took a few miniutes before it answered.

Then,

"The first Kira was millennia ago. It was long before humans appeared on Earth. Some Death God dropped his Note, it landed in your world. Some kind of monkey picked it up… It initially tried to eat it, but then changed its mind. Somehow, it decided to use it to get other apes, and suchlike to put their paw prints on it. They died. From what I know from Gods who were there at the time, it created a fake Note out of leaves too, which apes that it wanted to live marked, whereas ones that it wanted to die marked the other. That ape eventually died when it accidentally marked the book with its own hand, then it allowed its own image, as he had seen it from a reflection once, pass through its mind. The Death God that owned that Note eventually claimed the lifespans of each and every ape that single ape killed. It's interesting, actually, since you humans believe that you are descended from apes, and that one did get a lot of offspring…"

"Okay, step aside how a paw print can function as an animal's name… Claimed the lifespan? You guys aren't immortal?"

The Death God coughed.

"Eheh. Not exactly. We write the names of random humans in our Notes, and we receive their remaining lifespan. When we drop our notes into a human world, something that USED to be rare but is becoming really common ever since I did it, we put ourselves at great risk… A Death God dies if it lengthens a human life. Disappears in a blast of bright light."

"How would giving a Death Note to someone lengthen lives?"

"Because a human could use it to kill a murderer or an assassin, as Kira did often."

"And thereby lengthening his own life."

"Correct. But then I found out that notes owned by humans don't seem to kill us in that situation. YOU, the mortal, have more power with that thing than I or any other Death God could ever have. Well, apart from the King, of course, but…"

"The King? You mentioned that he sent you earlier…"

"Yes. To dislodge you from the portal, and to guide you in how the Death Note works, and to tell you of a few deals we can do…"

"like what?"

"Well, there's the eyes of a Shinigami. They give you the power to know a person's name merely by looking at them. Also… There's the wings of a Shinigami. Heh. I asked the King about that one after the last time I was on Earth… You would receive a pair of invisible wings, which you could fly with. Now… Each one of these deals halves your life. It's up to you."

"Half my life? I'm only 16, but assuming I live to be 80, that's more than my current life span lost if I took a deal… Especially if I took the wings too… No. Kira will need a full life in order to do this!"

Notice how before, I wasn't all that into the Note? I wrote a few names down, but nothing major… Now I felt like it was my Destiny to fufill Kira's role. But in a more judgmental way than the Disciples did. Also, I wouldn't do as much as Kira… I would be selective, and increasing my range whenever I lost believers.

I had one last question to the Death God, since I felt like I was waking up.

"What's your name?"

"Ryuza-um… Ryuk."

Then I felt the swishy sensation of waking up.

_

I woke up slowly, and completely and utterly without a start.

My alarm clock was playing the Purin song off the anime Welcome to the N.H.K!... It was a good way to start the day. I turned it off.

I went downstairs and made some breakfast.

Then I remembered the Death Note, the dreams, and the two names I had written so far. I ran upstairs and hid the note in my backpack.

I ate my breakfast, then my father [remember? I'm adopted? Yeah, looking back it's kinda a really minor fact in what I've written so far…] came down.

"Hey dad, you okay? You look rough… Did you even come home yesterday?"

"Yeah… Tough day yesterday, there was some kid that died… For some reason the police wanted us to give the corpse a full check-over, especially to see if he had any heart defects…. It's weird… Haven't seen them that worried since the Kira investigations made every murder be examined closely…"

Oh, I didn't mention this earlier because it's seldom in my mind… My dad's a coroner. Basically, he checks over dead bodies, helps forensics, and also maintains bodies in freezers if the police don't have enough people to examine the body on their side of things.

It's a career which has never interested me. Before the Note, I just wanted to go through school, get through sixth form, then go onto university, then decide what I wanted to do.

Fooling around with dead bodies doesn't appeal, especially as dad used to bring bones home for our late dog, although it died a few years ago, so that's stopped. [I used to believe they were human bones, from the corpses, but eventually I found out that dad went to a butcher's after work to get some bones, just to mess with my head. He's a bit sadistic.]

"What's the name of the kid that died?" I asked, wondering if it was Jamie.

"It's that kid that whacked your face into a wall in primary school… What was his name… John? James?"

"Jamie."

"Yeah, that's it. I wasn't sure if I should tell them about the kid's connection to me through you, but I just kept quiet… Didn't seem worth it."

"Yeah… It's a shame he's dead though. I always did want to get my own back at him…"

"Hey, don't go round saying things like that. Never mess with the dead, okay? Promise me that you won't upset anyone by saying or doing anything during those who knew this kid's grief, okay? He was a twat, but there's no need to aggravate people."

"okay, dad."

My mum had already gone to work before I had woken up, which was a shame, since I hadn't seen her since the previous morning, so I grabbed my backpack and went outside.

As I mentioned before, the day I got the death note was my final day of GCSE exams.

For those of you out there who aren't in Britain, the education system works as follows:

Key Stage 1, with basic maths, science, English, and, for welsh schools, welsh, and even if you don't speak welsh, you are discreetly put in a special needs class for a long time until your parents find out in primary school.

Key Stage 2, which advances on everything in Key Stage 1, but doesn't really get interesting. By this point, I was bored of primary school and was reading Aldous Huxley and Tolkien, when all my friends were still making the transition from Spot to Harry Potter. I resisted speaking welsh at this point by asking for English-language papers and suchlike, which the school had to do by law, as the county I'm in has a bilingual policy, which, luckily, worked both ways.

Key Stage 3, when you're finally in secondary school, and getting to grips with the idea of algebra, which I had known about for quite some time now, and finally not having to speak welsh in every lesson. Unfortunately, this introduced me to French, which I sucked at. The only French phrase I remember from that is "Je ne parle Francais tres bien", which I'm not sure is right for "I don't speak French good"

GCSE, which is where we get to choose some subjects, completely phase out the welsh language [I didn't, actually, since I was forced to do a GCSE in welsh whilst doing my Key Stage 3s… there was no welsh key stage 3, just GCSE.] Um… If you're old, you may know the GCSEs as O-levels, which, for those of you into Harry Potter, is kinda the analoguous exam to Hogwarts' OWL exams. See the way J.K did that? From O-level to OWLs? Similar with chocolate frogs, they're just a reference to the popular kids chocolate bar known as Freddo, which I'm not sure if other countries get.

Then there's A levels, then there's university.

So… I suppose you kinda get the idea of how our schools work. Woot for you.

Well, anyway, my exams had finished, and I was going to celebrate by going to the cinema with one of my friends…

The lovely Claire Glenwood.

Now, Claire is an interesting woman, not least because she dropped out of her GCSEs, but also she was a former pot smoker. This made her really laid back when she used to smoke it, but she's also one of the coolest people I know.

After all, she introduced me to many a good anime series, and always has something fun to do. In addition, she likes vodka, as do I.

The movie we were going to watch was undecided. The cinema was probably the one in Llandudno [it's a good cinema, you should go].

I went round to her house, rang the doorbell, and then bam. Claire.

"Yo Claire, you okay?"

"Yeah!!! You still up for the cinema?"

"Why, you got anything better planned?"

"Well… I was thinking of going clothes shopping…"

My brain remembered something I had learned off of her when we were completely off our heads on booze once when we were drinking in her room, being too young for pubs.

"_If I ever say I want to go clothes shopping, it means I've something… weird has happened, and I want to tell you about it, but am unsure how. Also, it probably means I want to get some new clothes and want you to act as my manbitch and tell me the truth that I look good in them, and so help me if I don't, mwahahahaha…"_

I looked at her face.

When you've known someone for any length of time, you notice certain cues from their face. The longer you know them, the better. I had known Claire for about 5 years now.

"Claire… are you okay? You don't look… right…"

"Huh? I said I was okay, okay? Now, let's go to Debenhams, Susan says she got her really nice skirt from there, and their website says its on offer!!!"

She was trying to be overly cheerful.

_Dammit. On the one hand I've got a book which would right up her alley in terms of fun, morbid as she is, but on the other I've got whatever's bugging her…_

So, we walked up the long road to the high street.

"How's your holiday been?" I asked, using the word I used often to describe the time she has spent outside of education, employment, or training… Yeah, my best friend's a NEET, N.H.K fans…

"Heh. It's been fairly boring… Other than you coming around on weekends, and my stepsister sometimes coming over with my mum and my steptwat to play against me on Singstar, there's very little for me to do…"

"Maybe if you got up during the daytime a little bit more than when I come round, you'd be able to find something to do…" I pointed out.

"Nah, I'm good. Besides, this city's more interesting at night!!!"

_There it again. Her voice a few octaves higher than normal. Louder. She's worried about something. Damn you and your hot gothyness making me care about what happens to you!_

We eventually passed Lidl, and walked onwards. We passed various other places that are notable about our city, like George the Barber's [great, but try and get George to cut your hair himself, rather than the women… he's better at it than they are, no offence] and Wetherspoons.

We passed a LOT of other shops, and I was going to list them, but then I realised that Debenhams is on the other end of the high street, and since we've got the longest high street in Wales, if not Britain…

[yes, from these facts, you can probably work out where this happened. Sorry if that makes those of you out there with stalker tendencies come after me].

Suffice it to say, we got to Debenhams with little if any mishap.

Then, we went inside.

Then… my torture began.

Now, being the best friend of a particularly awesome person is usually a good thing. Not so if you're the best friend of a girl who likes to dress up in bizarre costumes, which look perfectly ordinary when on the shelf, but she sprinkles them with pixie dust or something, since they become a truly interesting but also something that draws looks outfit…

We went on like that for 3 hours, with me saying "yeah, you look fine" over and over again to each outfit…

I felt myself feel drowsy, but then something drew my eye.

_Ryuk?_

Ryuk's head appeared on the celing, then he dropped down, his wings stopping him from hitting the floor by flapping seconds before he could hit.

"What're you doing here, Ryuk? What if someone sees you?"

"Heh. None will be able to see me unless they touch the note. You know that, you read the rules…"

"Hmm. Okay, but won't they think I'm mad?"

"Yeah. Kira didn't talk to me much in public or when he thought he was being videoed and wiretapped…"

"Well I'm here with a friend, so I'll talk to you in a bit, okay?"

"Sure."

Ryuk remained where he was.

Luckily I hadn't been too loud, and no-one heard my exchange with an invisible, inaudible being.

Claire came out of the dressing room.

"How about this?"

She was wearing a really nice dark dress, but it was cut off rather low, far enough to cover bits, but not by much. Below that were some blood-red leggings, which worked well with the dress.

Combined with her pentacle necklace and her Nightmare Before Christmas handbag, she actually was kinda hot.

Unfortunately, I couldn't do much at that point but open my mouth in amazement. This was the least bizarre look of the day.

"Heh. You really like her, don't you, John? Why don't you say she looks nice?" Ryuk whispered in my ear, his breath felt on my ear.

Claire laughed loudly, reminding me of Ryuk, giving her a slightly eerie sensation around her.

"Hah! That's the impression I wanted off you, John! I wanted to see if I could find something that makes you speechless… I'll get this, methinks."

She went back into the changing room, and got changing back into her regular clothes.

"You want me to take photos of her? Give me a camera, and…"

"Ryuk!" I whispered loudly, "don't you fucking dare."

"okay, okay, just saying…"

I waited. It took quite a while: 6 minutes to be exact.

Too long.

"Ryuk, do you think that…"

"Yeah. Something's up. Want me to check?"

"Damn you, you pervert… Go have a look, but if she's still getting changed, come back here, okay?"

Ryuk flew into the changing room, then flew back.

"She's not there."

"WHAT?" I shouted.

I kicked down the door, not caring that it was a woman's changing room. Claire, her outfit, everything, was gone.

**Yo! It's me, Dyldo!**

**I do have another account on , but I've abandoned it, as I seriously hate the amount of unfinished or really crappy stories I have on it. However, I have matured some in the past month, so here is my story.**

**No characters are mine, except any which are, but just assume they belong to the creators of Death Note, I would freely give John to them if they wanted anyway.**

**I don't want to write too much about John's relationship with Claire, as she's kinda slightly based off a friend of mine, and I've put a great deal more drinking and shagging here than happens in reality, which could give a bad impression, especially the person she's based off is actually a mother now... Generally, the base character is the same, but there's some major differences. **

**Claire is a wiccan who is proud of her appearence, and uses it to tease John repeatedly.**

**My friend is a occasional wiccan who gets depressed easily by almost everything, thinks she's fat even though she isn't, and has tried to kill herself and mutilate herself repeatedly.**

**Claire flirts with John constantly, and sometimes they have sex when they are drunk and John gives in to her.**

**Me and my friend are clearly friends, straight from the start, nothing more.**

**However, suffice it to say I'm not revealing this fiction to anyone I know... I think I shouldn't base characters off real people from now on... I'll treat Claire as a slightly rebellious/drunken Princess Toadstool from now on, to be rescued, not given story details...**

**Of course, unless you want me to make up some details.**

**A writer is nothing without reviews! Read, review, encourage me to write more! PLEASE!**


End file.
